


Silence in the Library

by candybree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Library Sex, M/M, PWP, ways to shut up Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybree/pseuds/candybree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles won't shut up so Derek makes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence in the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nascentgalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nascentgalaxies/gifts).



> This is what happens when I've been up too long, working too hard, and start talking about Teen Wolf. Specifically how whenever someone says "Shut up" and is responded to with "Make me" there should be making out.
> 
> Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

"Shut up" Derek growled, trying to block out Stiles' incessant rambling.

"Make me." Stiles challenged back.

Derek slammed his book onto the table and pulled Stiles from his chair before shoving him against the wall. He covered Stiles' lips with his own, relishing in the milliseconds of silence it achieved before Stiles started moaning.

Stiles' legs spread further apart and Derek's thigh slid between them, letting Stiles grind his growing erection on his leg while Derek continued to kiss him senseless.

"You realize, with this as my reward, I'm really never going to shut up now," Stiles gasped when their lips finally parted.

"Guess I'll just have to think of other ways to shut you up" Derek said, pulling the neck of Stiles' shirt to the side so he could suck a hickey into his shoulder. "Do you think this would shut you up?"

Derek dropped to his knees, fingers expertly undoing Stiles' belt and pants.

"I...it....but..." Stiles mumbled disjointedly as Derek pulled his cock out of his boxers. "Public!"

"The only one around is the librarian, and she's practically deaf anyway." Derek reassured, hand stroking Stiles' dick lazily.

Stiles let his head flop back against the stacks, resigned to the fact nothing he could do would stop Derek from doing anything and everything that he wanted to do. Not that he was going to try very hard to stop him. He was a teenage boy after all.

Derek licked the underside of Stiles' cock and smirked when Stiles whimpered for him. Stiles was unconsciously thrusting his hips, trying to get more of Derek's mouth onto him. Derek opened his mouth and let the head of Stiles' penis slide past his lips.

"Derek!" Stiles moaned, hips jerking against Derek's hands as he pressed him harder against the stacks.

Stiles' hands fisted in Derek's hair and Derek moaned when Stiles tugged on it, allowing Stiles to pull him further down until the head of his cock brushed the back of Derek's throat.

Derek pulled back until just the head of Stiles' cock remained in his mouth, tongue flicking against the frenulum before sliding up to tease the tip.  Derek took one of his hands from Stiles' his and slipped it inside his boxers to roll Stiles' balls in his hand at the same time he moved back down Stiles' cock, swallowing it down until his lips pressed against Stiles' body. He swallowed once, throat moving around Stiles' cock and Stiles shuddered, crying out in pleasure.

"Der..." was all Stiles managed as a warning before he was coming, spilling himself down Derek's throat.

Derek swallowed all of Stiles' release, continuing to lick and gently suck on Stiles' dick until he was completely spent and over sensitive.  Derek carefully tucked Stiles' penis back into his pants and made sure all his clothes were in place before he stood up and captured Stiles' lips in another bruising kiss.  Stiles whimpered when Derek finally let him go and went back to their table.

"What bout you?" Stiles mumbled, slumping in the seat next to Derek.

"You can take care of me later," Derek told him, shifting to accommodate Stiles when his head found its way to Derek's shoulder. "Right now I have research I can actually finish now that you've shut up."

"M 'kay." Stiles agreed, letting his eyes fall shut.

Derek was just about to start reading his book again when his phone vibrated with a text from Scott:

_Next time spare a thought for werewolf hearing.  There are things about Stiles I never needed to know. But congrats, hope you're happy._

and moments later

_Hurt him and I'll kill you._

Derek smirked and rubbed a hand down Stiles' side.  He had every intention of making Stiles a _very_ happy boy. 

Especially whenever Scott was near enough to hear.


End file.
